Join FlameClan/Archive 3
Icevein Rank :: flameclan warrior Meaning of Name :: ice: named for pure white fur vein: named for killing a kittypet Appearance :: sleek white she-cat with peircing white eyes, and an x shaped scar on her neck Family :: meadowlarkmother, windwhisperfather, sparrowwingsister History :: born at the end of a storm, her birth was an omen of peace and corage. later in life, her dad falls in love with moonbreeze, and breaks up with meadowlark. meadowlark fell in love with thornpelt. Personality :: bittersweet, harsh, nice, sometimes its not good to be around her if she's mad. Age :: 11 moons 'Lilarus (lil-are-us) and Vualuzal (Voo-all-ooze-all)' Rank: Dark Forest cats (never lived; they're demons) Appearance: Both are shadowy cats made of pure darkness. (cuz they're demons). Lilarus has blue eyes and Vualuzal has red. Family: Daughter (they're mates, believe it or not. They do everything together): Tigress History: a lot of Lilarus and Vualuzal's history is unknown. One day, they appeared in Dark Forest. Feeling trapped because they found no way to travel down from Dark Forest, they attempted to create an army of demonic cats to destroy earth. They failed, and only one survived: Tigress. They sent her to earth, but all went wrong. She became mortal. They continue to watch her from Dark Forest. Persona: they are almost pure evil beings. The only things that seperate them from being truly pure evil is their love for each other and for Tigress. Age: shrouded in mystery Thunderheart 23:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Feel free to make their pages! Flamestar22 23:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I has plans... Thunderheart 23:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Dexter Rank: Rogue Appearance: Black and white tom with sharp amber eyes. Family: Blackmist (Father) Whispercloud (Mother) History: Unknown Personality: Hostile, but friendly. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 12:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 12:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Silentcloud Rank: Elder Appearance: White cat with brown paws and grey eyes. Family: TBA History: Nothing much. Personality: Grumpy, etc. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 22:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Hawktalon' Rank: FlameClan warrior Appearance: brown tabby tom Family: none (yet :3) History: none, really. Persona: very serious yet knows when to joke or be soft. Age: around Stormwillow's Thunderheart 21:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved - she's about 27 moons. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. By the way, I need someone to roleplay so that he can enter and swoon XD Thunderheart 00:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) CUE THE LOVE SONG :D When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Dovestream Can i be medicne cat of ScorchClan? Name:Dovestream Gender:Female Family:TBA Appearance:Gray with a white muzzle an tail tip Personality:gentle and caring, knows when to be strict Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? Accepted <3 I'm so happy that Clan was made <3 When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Tigerheart and Lionclaw Could Tigerheart be the med cat apprentice of ScorchClan? Genders: male Family: TBA Appearance: Tigerheart: white with brown patches. Lionclaw: golden with white tints on his muzzle Personalities: Tigerheart: always wanted to be a warrior, but (if this happens) he was called by StarClan to become Medicine Cat Apprentice. Lionclaw: is a fierce warrior and will do absolutely anything to protect his clan, although, he is very kind to his clanmates. Thunderheart 20:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Both are accepted to join <3 When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you're happy :) --Thunder Firedream Gender: She-cat Appearance: Sleek orange shecat with green eyes. History: TBA The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a question for this cat... is she apart of FlameClan, or ScorchClan (our new Clan here)? It's kinda hard to know, now that we have two Clans, which one she would belong to... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (I think FlameClan..) Flamestar22 20:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw (could his mentor be Longleg?) Gender: Tom Family: TBA Appearance: Brown tom with chestnut brown eyes. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Excepted, and sure! Thunderheart 18:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Bird that Flees from Storm (Bird) ( I honestly have no idea what to put in this form..) Gender: Female Group: The Tribe of Falling Stars Appearance: Dainty, ginger-and-white she-cat. Slender frame, narrow muzzle, small rounded ears, long plushy tail. Suspected to have had some kittypet ancestry. Oh, blue eyes. Personality: Bird is sweet, a bit shy and too cautious. She would never hurt another cat unless absolutely necessary. Nuu I forgot CE so I can't put in my new sig. Oh, well. Accepted.Silverstar 02:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire Gender: Female Group: ScorchClan Appearance: thickset, bright ginger she-cat with brown tones. Has a broad forehead and muzzle, with long sharp claws and forest green eyes. Family: Half-Sister of Ivy Personality: Tough and a bit gruff, but mostly responsible. She does have a fiery temper, which usually comes into play with dealing with enemies. BLAZEFIRE 03:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 22:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver Gender: Female Group: ScorchClan Appearance: Very beautiful she-cat, unlike her daughters. She has glossy, thick, golden-brown/sandy fur, with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, chest and tail-tip. Her frame is narrow and lithe, and her eyes are a vibrant blue. Family: Mother of Ivy and Blazefire Personality: Coy and seductive, which is where Ivy gets her false sweetness. However, she is much more clever, and can twist any cat's thoughts with her tricky wording. With her Clanmates she is loyal and protective of weaker members. BLAZEFIRE 03:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Both of those characters are accepted. :3 -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Alex Gender: Tom Appearance: Black/Red tom, uses his sword in battle Clan: DarkClan The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 22:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Venus Clan:DarkClan Rank:Spike Appearance:ginger with a black muzzle and paws, and a shredded ear Names:Hailkit, Hailpaw, Hailscorch, Venus History:was born from a FlameClan warrior and a loner, one day Venus found out and was so angry he murdered his father and tried to kill his mother, but a patrol stopped him and he was exiled. He soon found DarkClan, and is now a Spike, burning for revenge against FlameClan and his mother. Family: Mother:Starlingflight Father:Dust Persona:short temper, loves to battle Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Ad em' in! Flamestar22 23:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Jackie Group: Kittypet Apperance: Australian Mist kittypet- round head, hazel-green eyes. Has a pale brown coat with dark brown spots. History: (regular kittypet history- bred by a cat-breeder and sold to her housefolk in a pet shop). Age: 18 moons (1 1/2 yrs) Family: Litter-brother is Tiger Personality: Her personality follows that of her breed. She was a very energetic and lively kitten, but has now become docile and gentle with her housefolk and other cats. However, she is shrewd and perceptive of other cat's emotions. Roleplayer: BLAZEFIRE 07:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Accepted.Silverstar 17:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Tiger Group: Kittypet Apperance: Australian Mist kittypet- round head, hazel-green eyes. Like his sister, he has has a pale brown coat, though his is a bit darker. He also has his breed's spots, though more are on his coat than on his sister's. History: See Jackie's Age: 18 moons (1 1/2 years). Family: Litter-Sister is Jackie. Personality: Like his sister (again), Tiger used to be an active kitten but grew quieter as he matured. However, he was always the more active of the two, and can be found playing outside long after Jackie has left. Roleplayer: BLAZEFIRE 07:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Accepted.Silverstar 17:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hera Group: Loner/Rogue Apperance: black-ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History: Was taken in by Twolegs, but hated domesticated life so she left to become a longer again. Age: 2 years (24 moons) Family: unknown Personality: Hera is proud, reckless and witty. She is very unfogiving and determined, stubbornly refusing to sway from her opinions. Roleplayer: BLAZEFIRE 10:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Accepted'Silverstar' 17:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Tundra Group: loner/rogue Appearance: black and white; has a white blaze, a white "collar", and a white-tipped tail. History: not much. Age: 9 moons Family: unknown (dead; killed by DarkClan) Personality: Tundra is a sad, sad cat. She was beaten and tortured by DarkClan, but remains beautiful. She has a very raspy meow, despite her youngness. Thunderheart 22:07, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Flamestar22 22:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Arcticwing Group: Flameclan Appearance: White she-cat with light grey bengal markings History: Not much, born in Flameclan I guess Age: 15 moons Family: Sister- Tundrastorm Brother- Goldenflash Parents- Unknown, may add later Personality: She is kind, and caring, yet when fired up is deadly. In battle, she is strong and bold. She loves hunting and spending time with Tundrastorm. -☽Sunstream ✼ Ruler of the Night☾ 13:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) 13:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 13:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Tundrastorm and Riverrush Tundrastorm- Group: Flameclan Appearance: White she-cat with light grey paws History: Born in Flamecla Age: 15 moons Family: Sister- Arcticwing Brother- Goldenflash Parents- Unknown, may add later Personality: She is kind, and shy. She is also very quiet, but can be aggressive at times. Riverrush- Group: Flameclan Appearance: Silver she-cat with bright green eyes History: Was a rogue, then joined Flameclan Age: 13 moons Family: Unknown Personality: She is usually very cheerful and nice, but can get offended easily. -☽Sunstream ✼ Smoothies are the best remedie for a broken heart☾ 05:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Approved :D -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:58, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Breezewing ITS AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME XD Rank :: FlameClan Warrior Appearance :: Breezewing is a pretty black she-cat with white spots on her shoulders, spine, and bridge of her nose. She has vivid blue eyes that shine pretty much no matter what her mood is. She a nicked ear and a visible bite mark on her right hind leg. Family :: Unnamed FlameClan Tom (Status unknown) ; Unnamed FlameClan She-cat (Deceased) ; Unknown kit (Deceased) History :: Born to two FlameClan cats, not much happened in Breezewing's life. She had one sibling who died of Greencough at a very young age, their gender is unknown. Breezewing grew up to be a fine FlameClan warrior. Just after her warrior ceremony her mother died of infection from a rat bite, and her father went missing. Personality :: She is mainly quiet and keeps to herself, only letting others know what she wants them to know, but is very kind and friendly to her clan mates. She has a sweet sound to her voice, making her battle cry sound eerie when she launches herself into battle. She'd die protecting her clan-mates even though she's more a hunting cat. Her swiftness allows her to distract an enemy while one of her clan-mates attacks. One thing Breezewing loves dearly, is kits. She's always wanted her own, but does not have a mate yet and isn't sure if she'll ever find one. Though, she doesn't let that bring her down and continues hunting and protecting her clan-mates just as efficiently as she should. Age :: 28 moons --Imagine That...♫ You don't know me at all ♫ 21:56, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Accepted.Silverstar 22:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Agatewings Rank:: FlameClan Apprentice Appearance:: Black she-cat with green eyes and a white fleck on her chest. Family:: Unknown History:: Agatekit was born premature to a very young she-cat, who died giving birth to her. Her father was a loner who left her mother soon after she discovered she was pregnant, and he was unknown. All her other siblings died and their genders are unknown. Personality:: Agatepaw is very polite- she always says please and thank you, and always adresses warriors and the deputy as 'miss' or 'sir.' She places a lot of value in the warrior code. Age:: 7 moons (barely an apprentice) 03:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Shard of Sharp Hail (Shard) Group: Tribe of Falling Stars Rank: 'Soldier '''Age: '''fifteen moons. '''Apperance: ' white tom wih grey areas such as underbelly. Blue eyes and thickset build. 'Personality: '''Tough, unemotional, a bit ruthless. '''History: '''Regular Tribe history... born to Tribe parents and trained as a to-be Soldier. '''Family: '''Unknown BLAZEFIRE 06:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang Clan: FlameClan Rank: Warrior Appearance: Jet black tom with soft, thick fur, and amber eyes. Personality: Kind, brave, loyal, sometimes hostile. History: TBA Family: TBA '❆[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:12, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Accepted.Silverstar 18:26, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Lucie Group: 'Kittypets '''Appearance: '''very beautiful, ginger-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes. '''Personality: '''Lucie is adventerous, risk-taking and sometimes hot-headed. She has a sense of humour and is quite hilarious. However, she also has a tendency to be possesive and jealous of her friends/possesions. '''History: '''regular kittypet history, I guess. '''Family: '''unknown. '''Extras (is there a section for this? I forget): '''a tribute to one of my favourite comiedennes of all time. BLAZEFIRE 03:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (No, there's not a section for it) Accepted! ^^ Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Moonshadow '''Name:'Birth Name:Shade Kittypet:Storm Loner:Moonshadow 'Rank:'Loner 'Appearance: '''black tom with one white ear and a white muzzle '''Personality: '''average temper, usually positive '''History: '''His mother was killed by dog, and he was soon separated from his siblings captured by twolegs, after he escaped, he ran into his sister, and they now stay together. '''Family:'Mother:Petal Father:Whiskers Sister:Spring Brother:Sol So Ya! May StarClan Light always. your path, 01:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC)\ (Oh my, I'm a father?! o.o (and male?!) Accepted!Silverstar' 01:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) lol, i completely forgot about that when i made this page. May StarClan Light always. your path, 01:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Fish That Swims Against Current Name: ^^ (abbriev, Fish) Rank: ToEV Soldier Personality: Fish is humerous, happy-go-lucky, and very optimistic. Apperance: orange tabby with white patches Sig: BLAZEFIRE 20:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Approved -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:13, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Daisyderppetal Name: Daisypetal Group: FlameClan Rank: Warrior Apperance: creamy-gold she-cat with long, thick fur and bright round blue eyes. Personality: Daisyheart is naive, lost in the dream of finding 'true love' and a happy mate. She's had multiple crushes and really wants to have a mate and start a family. She is narrow-minded, too trustful, and not smart at all. Perfect material for Crow :D Sig: >:D FISH The Happy cat 01:42, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Approved x 100 'Silverstar' 01:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt <3 Group: FC Rank: Warrior Appearance: black tom with blue-gray cheetahspots Personality: Darkpelt is a calm and kind tom who doesn't talk much. He is humble and used to be a loner, and he usually stays away from everyone else, thinking they look down apon him due to where he comes from. Brams n me has plans :3 Hurt me & I'll zap you! so don't mess with me, OKAY!?Thank you :3 16:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Accepted hehe -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in 05:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Wispheart Rapidpaw Rank: Apprentice, Appearance: a silver tabby She-cat with blue eyes Family: an unknown rogue and kittypet. Personality: a Loud and know it all She-cat that works hard to achieve her goals on becoming a warrior tho it may not seem like that at first. History: she was discovered on the edge of a rapid river and taken in, she was uunusually silent and only spoke when had too, at first. --- Shade Accepted, please message me when you select a mentor for her.'Silverstar 21:57, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkfang Looks:A black Tom with blue eyes. Family: unknown. Except for his daughter Cherrypounce. Personality: He is secretive, insecure, and easily frustrated. History: he has amnesia from an accident that happened long ago. He is now just a warrior. Cherrypounce Looks: a red dappled She-cat with green eyes. Family: Darkfang's daughter Personality : a typical go lucky cat that is helpful and sweet. She doesnt make everything too serious. Both of the above are accepted --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Alex Rank: kittypet,. He is old and crazy. Looks: a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. -- Shade Accepted, don't forget to sign with your signature.Silverstar' 17:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Sage Gender: Male Rank: Loner Clan: Loner Appearance: Dark fluffy white tom with dark orangeish golden eyes. 17:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Approved, you may now start roleplaying here and add him into the Loners & Rogues Allegiance.'Silverstar' 17:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Swift Gender: Female (gah I have so many females) Group: Loners & Rogues Age: 4 moons History: Born to two l&r parents who are now dead and has to survive on her own. Apperance: Dark blue-grey pelt and dark blue eyes. THE sig: FISH The Happy cat 14:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) FISH The Happy cat 14:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Approved! Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:10, August 26, 2015 (UTC) There's already a character by the name of Swift :P This is the page "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 14:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormver, that doesn't mean she can't have a character by the name of Swift heh. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it'll be named Swift (LR) or something. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 09:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Ugh, I need to spill now. Swift will not stay a Loner/Rogue, which is precisely why I haven't created her article yet, as she will not have that name :) Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 13:21, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Frostpaw Gender: Female Group: FlameClan Rank: Apprentice Age: 7 moons History: She was born a loner. During an attack by a badger, she was separated from her parents and sister and wandered into FlameClan territory, where she was found by a warrior patrol. Appearance: Blue-gray she-cat with darker rings on her tail and one light gray, almost white, paw. She has a piece taken out of one ear, and has yellow-green eyes. Mossy Gender: Female Group: Loners/Rouges Age: 7 moons History: When her sister, Frostpaw, was separated from her, she refused to give up searching. She tracked her scent into FlameClan territory, where she assumed that FlameClan had killed Frostpaw. Blinded with grief, she vowed revenge on the clan that she believed killed her sister. Appearance: A mottled brown she-cat with one white paw. There is a scar across the back of her head. Her fangs constantly show, even when her mouth is closed. StormDragon21 (talk) Both of the above are accepted. Welcome to the wiki! "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud Gender: Male Group: ScorchClan History:After his parents deaths Redcloud made a promise to do his best as a warrior and maybe even become leader. He has done everything to make his promise to become leader someday true. Appearance: A ginger tabby and white tom of Persian descent. — [[User:Brightpatch|'Mel']] Uma Thurman 15:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Accepted :3 Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 20:08, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Scarletclaw Gender:Female Group: ScorchClan History:Born as a rogue Scarletclaw has a interest in the clan cats and one day meets a strong warrior by the name of Redcloud. The two become quite close befoer she asks to join his clan. Many moons after the two become mates. Appearance:A slender ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. — [[User:Brightpatch|'Mel']] Uma Thurman 15:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Accepted :3 Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 20:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Windstalk I relleh need some moar FC cats. Gender:Male Group:FlameClan History:Born as a normal FC cat. Appearance:gray with darker stripes and white paws Family: Mother:Lilyshine, Father:Jaydusk, Brother:Larktail Other:one of his ears flops over. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 14:55, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Magpie that Dives Gracefully Idk. Gender: Female Group: Tribe of Falling Stars Appearance: smoke gray and white Maine Coon History:Born into tribe (Will make family later) Family: Goose that Screams Loudly (Goose), Creek that Trickles Quietly (Creek), Spider that SPins Web (Spider) Other: None — [[User:Brightpatch|'Mel']] Uma Thurman 15:24, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Both of the above are accepted --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Scarletblaze Gender:Female Group:FlameClan Appearance:Red and orange tabby History:Normal FlameClan history:kit,apprentice,warrior Rank:Warrior Family:TBA Other:None Accepted! Please remember to sign withg four tides next time :) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 13:59, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry!It gave me the visual editor!-Rainbows2007 Category:Archives